24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: Stories
}} 24: Stories was the second 24 comic released by IDW Publishing. Summary Undercover with the Salazar brothers, Jack Bauer is sent with Enrique Hinojosa, Julio and Bucho to collect a package at the Hotel Long Beach. The brothers suspect there is a mole in their cartel and are hoping to play Jack and Enrique off each other to figure out which of them it is. Unknown to Hector and Ramon, however, the hotel is also the site of a secret summit between Secretary of State William Nolan and Russian Foreign Minister Gregory Petrovic, and a group of terrorists known as the Chechen Liberation Front have taken the entire hotel hostage. While CLF leader Imran Geshayev broadcasts his demand for Russia to release their political prisoners, Jack and his team make their way to the Salazars' contact, Angelo Marcella. Ryan Chappelle attempts to negotiate with Geshayev, who responds by blowing up a gas station. During the meeting with Marcella, Bucho catches Jack on the phone to CTU, and the resultant standoff ends with Bucho, Julio, and Marcella dead and Jack and Enrique realizing they are both moles - Enrique turns out to be an undercover agent with the San Antonio Drug Enforcement Administration. Enrique and Jack split up to find Nolan and Petrovic, with Enrique heading to the basement and Jack to the penthouse. In the basement, Enrique finds enough explosives to bring the whole hotel down. In the penthouse, Jack finds Geshayev and henchman Isa with the two diplomats. He shoots Geshayev and Isa kills himself, and the diplomats are safe. With the help of CTU agent Rob Miller, Enrique disarms the timer and saves everyone in the hotel. Jack returns to the Salazars with the package from Marcella and Enrique's bloody badge as proof that he was disposed of. The Salazars are convinced that Jack is loyal to them. Memorable quotes * Bucho: So, do you feel pretty now, Jack? * Jack Bauer: Why do you ask, Bucho? Interested? * Tony Almeida: We've got one thing going for us that we didn't count on, Chase. Jack Bauer is in that building. * Bucho: How the hell did you get past the auto-guns and the explosives? * Jack Bauer: Well, if you're a nice guy, nice things happen to you. Dramatis personae * Tony Almeida * Jack Bauer * Bucho * Ryan Chappelle * Michelle Dessler * Suzie Diver * Chase Edmunds * Imran Geshayev * Jason Goldwater * Harry * Enrique Hinojosa * Isa * Julio * Angelo Marcella * Rob Miller * William Nolan * Chloe O'Brian * Gael Ortega * Gregory Petrovic * Hector Salazar * Ramon Salazar * Trent Background information and notes * The story starts and ends at 12:00pm Pacific Standard Time. * "Stories" would seem to be set later than Midnight Sun, as Jack Bauer is seen here undercover with the Salazar brothers, as he was at the beginning of Season 3. * Angelo Marcella's hotel room number is 1509. * Ryan Chappelle's name is incorrectly spelled "Chapelle." * The Russian Foreign Minister is identified both as "Gregory Andreivich" and "Gregory Petrovic." The first uses the patronymic (effectively, it means his father's name was Andre), akin to a middle name, and it denotes familiarity. His full name is Gregory Andreivich Petrovic. * Joaquim de Almeida, who portrayed Ramon Salazar during the third season of 24, played a character named Bucho in the movie "Desperado." | nextcomic= | lastday= | nextday=Day 3}} Stories